


Kitten

by thatrottenpeach



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Pet Names, im sorry, just scratching really, lemon in chapter 2, murdoc might be ooc, pain kink kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrottenpeach/pseuds/thatrottenpeach
Summary: Kitten. Let's talk about that nickname for a second.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just one of those days. Not exactly the 'nothing's going right,' type of day, but definitely something similar. Well, maybe not similar. The day wasn't particularly bad, in fact it was relatively uneventful — as uneventful as it could be around Kong Studios —, but that made it even worse.  
  
You were on your sixth month of a particularly lengthy dry spell, one that was proving to get the better of you as the days went on. Today was one of the worst you'd had so far, and there was only one person to blame; Murdoc fucking Niccals.  
It had all started that morning when he woke you. You'd been in nothing but a sports bra and panties given the heat of the room you slept in, and because you were normally the one up and about early, you didn't anticipate having to worry about anybody bursting in and catching you in such a 'raunchy' outfit. Clearly you couldn't count on anything around here, at least not where Murdoc was concerned.  
  
"'Ello, 'ello!" The familiar rough voice called through your small room. There was a reason he wasn't the singer. His voice was better suited for the role of an uninspired villain in a shit movie. The clunky sound of his boots moved across the room and before you got the chance to respond with an angry grunt, light filled your room, all but blinding you and causing you to burrow further into the covers that'd been protecting you from the light draft. "Ah, c'mon, kitten, there's work t'be done!" You felt his hands bunch up the duvet before ripping it from your body with ease despite the vice grip in which you'd been holding them. As the cool air blew onto your body, Murdoc let out a rather lewd growl of approval. "Ah, there it is! Finally makin' a move on ole Muds, eh?"  
  
You grimaced, sitting up and scrambling to cover yourself with the material of your blanket. "Fuck off, Murdoc." He simply chuckled, making his way to the hall.  
  
"See you downstairs soon, kitten."  
  
Kitten. Let's talk about that nickname for a second.  
  
Ever since the two of you had met, Murdoc had taken a liking to the way you reacted whenever the pet name passed his lips. The first time, it was little more than a drunken attempt to get into your pants, a word thrown about without much thought. You'd gone ridged at the phrase, and even through his drunken stupor, he realized he'd stumbled onto your Achilles heel. One single word tucked comfortably into your subconscious, collecting metaphorical dust while waiting to be uttered in just the right context by just the right voice to get you going.  
  
Over time, as Murdoc began to lay off with his advances that you'd repeatedly shot down, the name devolved into something of a casual alias. One of those words whose power had been chipped away by years of repetition.  
  
The truth was that you had always found Murdoc rather attractive. If not attractive, then definitely alluring. Something about his blunt way of talking and his general lack of fuck-all to give appealed to you somehow, perhaps seeing something in him you wished you had within yourself. And for a man in his forties, his body wasn’t the worst. On the many occasions in which he'd roam around the common areas in little more than a pair of boxers (on good days), you'd catch yourself staring at his figure, just barely prying your eyes away without him noticing your shameful acts. At this point, pride was the only thing keeping you from jumping his bones.  
  
Some days, it became harder and harder not to give in. The time you'd waited since 'getting any' combined with your general attraction to the green man you'd come to know led you to have some questionable thoughts.  
Today was just one of those days. As if it were a dusty holiday decoration waiting to be broken out, your little trigger word regained all of it's power on these days. It was a weapon of mass destruction holstered at old Muddy’s hip, and he didn't even realize it was there.  
  
  
It had been hours since you'd seen Murdoc and 2-D off to do the regular rockstar things — interviews, guest appearances, the like — and now, with Russel and Noodle enthralled in their own respective activities, you were left with nothing more to do than sit in your room and ponder how to take care of the... issue that was growing to be quite an annoyance as you tried to get on with your day.  
  
Murdoc had called you 'kitten' four other times before he left, not to mention texting it twice after he was gone. To your surprise and dismay, it had the same effect written on a screen as it did spoken aloud.  
You'd refused to give into his advances long ago. The amount of pride and feigned disinterest you'd poured into your act over the years was not about to go to waste. No matter the power of any orgasm Murdoc could bring you to, it wouldn’t be worth the relentless teasing at your expense. And nothing was worth giving him an unnecessary ego boost. Lord knew the green prick didn’t need it.  
  
This still left you with the issue of your arousal. Nothing could be lost, you decided, from getting off to the idea of the older man. After a lengthy debate with yourself while staring at your paint-chipped walls, you now sat, legs spread, with your eyes closed and a single finger rubbing a gentle line up and down the thin fabric of your panties.  
It didn’t take long for you to near your edge. As much as you would’ve liked the assistance of the self-described ‘sexpert’ Murdoc helping you out, nobody knew your body and your sweet spots quite like yourself. And damn, did you know how to make yourself feel good.  
  
With the image in your head of Murdoc above you, smirking that fucking smirk of his, your release was fast approaching. You’d shoved your shorts and panties down ages ago, the tight fabric having cramped your hands, and now you were on full display to anybody who may just wander in. Sure enough, being so caught up in your own mess of whimpers and gasps, you’d failed to hear the turning of your door handle. As if your brain was sending subconscious cues, you’d released, rather messily, onto your fingers with a weak “Mmh, M-Murdoc.”  
  
It wasn’t until a good 20 seconds later that Murdoc finally spoke, snapping you out of your orgasm-induced haze. “Well, well, well, what’ve we stumbled upon here?”  
  
Your eyes instantly hit the smug old man himself, leather jacket still on him. He’d just gotten back. A deep blush rose to your cheeks as you scrambled to cover your naked bottom half with anything you could find. “Dammit, Murdoc, don’t you ever fucking knock?!” You yell, your embarrassment now mixed with an outstanding amount of anger at the man you’d gotten off to not minutes earlier. “Get out!” You shouted, throwing a nearby pillow at him.  
  
The pillow flopped pathetically at his feet, and as if he hadn’t even noticed it had been thrown, he stepped over it, inviting himself further into the room. “I would, darling,” He continued to approach until he was stood at the foot of your bed, shrugging off the jacket from his shoulders, his lean but slightly muscular arms getting you going all over again. “But I don’t think you actually want that.”  
  
“F-Fuck you, Murdoc.” You stammered as he tugged his shirt off over his head. You cursed yourself for letting him get to you this much. All he’d done so far was pull off his shirt and let his eyes linger on your flushed cheeks and legs and you were a blushing fool, tripping stupidly over your words like a flustered schoolgirl talking to a teacher she had a crush on.  
  
Murdoc said, “All you have to do is ask, kitten.” He clasped a hand around his belt buckle, raising an eyebrow, waiting to go any further until he had your confirmation. He never was one to stand around on ceremony, and the sight of you crashing over the edge whilst helplessly gasping out his name did nothing to help his impatience. This made the situation all that much more bizarre. For him to hold off on stripping down until he had your consent? You didn’t know a Murdoc that would do that. A 2D, maybe, definitely a Russel, but never a Murdoc.  
  
It was going to take more than that, you decided, to make you let go of your strict moral rules you held for yourself. You looked Murdoc in the eye and shook your head firmly, reaching for the blankets and once again hiding your body from him.  
  
What you could have sworn was a look of disappointment briefly passed Murdoc’s face before he took on one of indifference, shrugging and grabbing up his clothes from the floor. “Suit yourself, babe.” He opened your door, pausing briefly to turn back to you. “Should you change your mind, though, I’ll never refuse you.” With a wink, Murdoc shut the door behind him and left you, slightly baffled, on your bed with a new inner battle to work through and a set of sheets that would need to be tossed into the wash.


	2. Chapter 2

In the hours following your confrontation with Murdoc, you found it increasingly difficult to focus on your tasks. As you were vacuuming, you nearly killed 2D when you accidentally ran over his shoelace. As you did the laundry, you nearly destroyed Noodle’s gameboy when you tossed her pants into the wash without checking. As you were cooking dinner, you burned not one, but two burger patties into black crisps. And now, as you ate the dinner Russel eventually stepped in to cook, you stared at the tablecloth, completely vacant to the conversations around you.  
  
You weren’t sure how to feel about your given situation. Your entire dynamic with Murdoc was in jeopardy now, the years of insisting you felt nothing for the man who sat across from you seeming to dissipate within hours.  
  
You were startled beyond measure when 2D tapped your shoulder next to you, causing you to relax the fist you didn’t realize you’d been clenching. The tablecloth fell into a rumpled heap beneath your fist and you instinctively smoothed it out.  
  
“(Y/N)?” 2D had an eyebrow cocked to you. “You alrigh’? You ‘aven’t eaten anyfin’.”  
  
You bit the inside of your cheek, nodding and avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, fine, just, erm…” Your eyes flicked to Murdoc without your permission, and much to your dismay, he was watching you, a knowing gaze about him that made your mouth go dry. Clearing your throat, you said, “Just a bit tired. Do you all mind if I turn in early?” A bit of peace from Murdoc would do you wonders right now.  
  
Russel smiled his ever understanding smile, nodding you off. “I got it, kid, don’t worry. See you tomorrow.”  
  
You hadn’t been in the safety of your room for five minutes before you heard a rapping at your door. “Who is it?”  
  
“You know who it is, kitten, open up.” You felt your face fall to a grimace as you approached the door, not bothering to hide it as you greeted Murdoc. “Hey.” He was grinning down at you, arm above his head as he leaned against your door frame.  
  
“What do you want, Murdoc?” You asked.  
  
“Didn’t realize our little encounter had shaken you so deeply. Everyone told me you’d been acting weird all day, I’m almost honored. Takes someone truly talented - and truly sexy - to stump a beaut like you.” When you didn’t reply, he continued. “Look, whatever you’re scared of happening if we fuck, it won’t happen. I won’t tell anybody. Can’t promise I won’t break into your room in the middle of the night for some after dark lovin’, though.”  
  
Your frown deepend. “Maybe I just don’t like you. Did you consider that?” As cold as you tried to come off, your voice wavered.  
  
“Kitten, we both know that just isn’t true. I caught you in the act, you can’t deny it. We both also know I’ve had a thing for you ever since we met.” In an instant his expression changed from his normal indifferent playfulness to something more… you couldn’t place it. Sincere? Genuine? No, those ideas were foreign to Murdoc. Although maybe he could surprise you. “Listen, I’m willing to put aside being a boastful asshole if you’re willing to stop being prideful long enough for me to help you out.”  
  
You bit your lip gently, the idea of what ‘helping you out’ might entail already leading you through a multitude of scenes in your head, none of which seemed all that unpleasant. You stepped aside, allowing him to enter your room. “I have conditions.” You crossed your arms across your chest. Murdoc quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t object. “If you tell anybody, especially any of our bandmates, you won’t be alive long enough to regret it.”  
  
Murdoc laughed, “Oh, threats already? Didn’t take you for a kinky one.” When his wide grin was met with a scowl, he cleared his throat softly scratched the back of his head. “But, yeah, secret’s safe with me and all that.”  
  
“Alright, then.” You beckoned him over, an invitation that he didn’t waste a second accepting. With no more than two long strides, Murdoc had you backed against the wall, hands already making themselves comfortable in the belt loops of your shorts, tugging your hips against his with a satisfied grunt. He’d been aching for your touch about as much as you’d been aching for his, this was becoming apparent now.  
  
Your first kiss with Murdoc was a quick, sloppy and hungry thing, neither of you taking any time to savour one another as you made haste to make up for time lost to pride. Your hands ran from his sides to his chest, then his shoulders, finally settling on resting on either side of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. When you came up for air, Murdoc pulled you from the wall by your belt loops still, leading you to the bed and nodding towards it, still catching his own breath as he did so.  
  
Obediently, you crawled onto the bed, turning to lie on your back as you started working your shirt up and over your head. “Ah,” Murdoc came to your side, pushing your hands down. “I wanna do that. Been waitin’ years for this, kitten, can’t afford to rush it.” As he spoke, he climbed onto the bed himself, rather clumsily clambering to hover over you, one hand propped against the mattress to hold himself up and the other working its way down to the button of your shorts. “D’you mind?” You shook your head gently, propping your knees up at Murdoc’s side as he settled back to pop the button on your shorts and tug them down.  
  
He couldn’t help the groan he let out as his eyes ran up your legs, drinking every bit in, before hooking his fingers in the sides of your panties and tugging them down with little effort. “Fuck,” He sighed out gently. You inhaled sharply as his thumb pressed firmly against your clit, not moving, only applying pressure. Murdoc’s eyes stayed on your face as he began circling the sensitive bundle, your expressions and sounds sending jolts of arousal to his cock. He moved up, lips latching onto your collarbone as he sucked gently, no doubt leaving a faint mark in his wake. A single set of chilly fingers made their way underneath your shirt, starting to push upwards until it was your turn to deny Murdoc the pleasure of seeing what was underneath. He grunted disapprovingly, furrowing his brows as he met eyes with you.  
  
“Your pants first. I’m not gonna be the one on display for you if I don’t get something to look at myself.” At this Murdoc smirked, undoing his belt and scrambling about on the bed without grace to get his pants off. If you weren’t so turned on, you probably would’ve laughed at him.  
  
Barely 20 seconds after succeeding in getting the last leg of his jeans off of his ankle, he was tending to his cock, stroking it a few times as you watched, mouth slightly agape. You knew he wasn’t small, but in all of it’s glory, his size surprised you. Lengthwise he was alright, but his width was nothing to smirk at. Murdoc caught you staring and grinned, moving up to press his lips to yours once again. He let himself savor the kiss this time around, allowing himself to establish some sort of rhythm as he teased your slit, causing you to jolt forward and press further into his lips as he nudged your clit with his tip.  
  
You were almost shaking now, pulling your bedside drawer open recklessly and blindly shifting around in it’s contents before your hands finally clasped around a foil packet, slapping it against Murdoc’s shoulder and pushing him off of you. In his excitement it took him a good few times to finally get the rubber on correctly, finally pausing once he had it and looking into your eyes for a final signal of confirmation. You nodded vigorously.  
  
Murdoc took a deep breath as he pushed slowly into you, shivering as he sheathed himself inside of you. “Holy shit.” He breathed out. You were speechless, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life until you gave him the go-ahead to continue. He did his best to pace himself, testing your limits without getting too rowdy.  
  
“Fuck, Murdoc, faster, please.” You whimpered, and that’s all he needed to kick it into high gear. His hips snapped forward roughly, an iron grip on your torso as if he were trying to leave his thumbprints in your skin. You dug your nails into his back, causing him to stutter for a moment. “Shit, sorry-”  
  
He shook his head almost desperately as you started to let go. “No, no, kitten, keep ‘em like that.” He growled, his thrusts speeding up even more as you complied, dragging your nails down his back. “Oh, fuck,” Murdoc grunted, steadying himself with a hand above your head holding onto the bedpost for dear life.  
  
You ran your nails down his sides, reaching up and tugging his hair, anything to earn a reaction out of him. It worked, of course, a hand coming up to grip your hair as well.  
  
“Keep that up,” Murdoc grunted, trying to keep his voice firm. “And I’ll-” Before he could even finish his sentence, he came to a halt, buried in you to the hilt, shuddering as he came to his climax. “F-fucking hell.” He pulled out and fell face first next to you on your bed. The pair of you sat in silence, both of you working to regain your breath.  
  
It was silent for a moment until Murdoc sat up, seemingly remembering something very important. “You didn’t finish.” He looked at you with a frown on his face, then moved to the foot of your bed, reaching to pull your hips to his face.  
  
You laughed, “Muds, muds, no,” You reached down for him, pulling him back to lie down next to you again. “That’s alright. It was amazing, but I’m spent. You can get me back later, yeah?” Murdoc was satisfied with this, pulling you into his side and allowing you to fall asleep there.  
  
Today was just one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet this took me so long to update and I'm so sorry for that!! I had the hardest time writing this second chapter oof. Hope you enjoy anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! this is my first piece about gorillaz that i've felt happy enough to post, so enjoy! also im extremely new to writing the gorillaz characters, so if it's a bit out of character, i apologize! thanks for the read, if you love or hate this please leave a comment, no criticism is bad criticism!


End file.
